


Demon's M.A.S.K.

by Macx



Category: M.A.S.K., Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MASK involuntarily teams up with the Real Ghostbusters to prevent Venom from getting a valuable relic, which is more than it appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's M.A.S.K.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like I wrote this fic a million years ago. It's from the nineties (was published in the fanzine 555-BUST #3), so go figure. It was in the beginning of my Ghostbusters phase and one of the first I ever wrote in English.

"Uh, it's ugly."  
Professor Martin Walker looked up and smiled at his assistant. "It's not pretty, but I wouldn't exactly call it ugly, Brent."  
"Depends on your definition of 'ugly'. There's bad looking, ugly and disgusting. This isn't yet disgusting, but on its best way to it." Brent McGee laughed.  
The topic of their discussion was a black, stone carved mask of a woman. The woman was grotesquely captured, her head a leering demon face, eyes hollow and filled with colored glass stones, and sharp teeth. The hair was only partly carved into the mask and a few strings of a soft substance, maybe real hair, clung to the mask.  
"The people of Mha thought of her as the most powerful goddess of their tribe and this was a tribute to her," Professor Walker launched into a lecture about Mha history. "They believed she would chose the wearer of the mask, the tribe's shaman, as her vessel in this world, giving him special power, mainly to protect their tribe from raiders."  
Brent nodded. "I know, Martin, but it's still ugly." He took the mask and carefully put it into a crate laid out with wrapping materials. "Let's see what the museum says. I heard Brenda is pretty excited about that mask."  
Walker smiled. "Considering she searched for it for over eight years, following one lead after another and getting only negative results, it's understandable." He made some notes and put them into the crate as well. "Put it with the others on the truck. We still have the other things to pack."  
Brent sealed the crate and put it onto the waiting truck, which was supposed to get the artifacts to the airport. They would be flown out to Santiago, where the museum was expecting the mask eagerly. He didn't notice the two men behind the large row of boulders several feet away from the archeological camp.

 

"How nice of them to already pack it for us," the man with the binoculars sneered. He lowered the binoculars and looked at his partner, a large, squarely built man with a bald head. A patch covered his left eye. "Tell Mayhem they've put the package on the truck, Dagger," he told him.  
Dagger dug out his walkie-talkie. "Mayhem, this is Dagger," he called. "They put the mask in a crate on the truck. It's leaving now." He watched the truck pull out of the camp. "There's only one guy in the truck."  
"Understood," a voice crackled over the tiny loudspeaker. "Get ready to intercept it."  
Dagger confirmed and nodded at his dark-haired partner. The man with the binoculars was commonly know as Sly Rex and was working for Venom, just like Dagger. Rex stowed away the binoculars and then walked over to a waiting motorbike. Putting on a helmet that didn't  
look like a normal cyclist's helmet but more like a mask, he then started the engine.  
"Let's go and get Mayhem his little mask," he told Dagger.  
Dagger, wearing an equally mask-like helmet, though it looked different, got into his black landcruiser and followed Rex.

 

Miguel Velasco had been driving trucks for twenty years now. He was mainly employed by the archeological research parties because he knew the terrain and could drive a truck through a flood if he needed to. There was nothing he didn't know about the streets between the old Mha ruins and the city of Arica, and there was nothing he hadn't seen on all his drives. That was why he was not at all surprised to see a black car closing in on him. He guessed it belonged to one of the doctors of the research team. They mainly drove landcruisers.  
As the car came closer he noted some differences, though. It had dark windows and even a dark windscreen. It looked somehow modified from the original model, appearing much more sturdy ... as if it was armored. And then he noticed the motorbike pulling out from behind the truck where it had been hidden from his view the whole time. The bike gained in speed and drove past him. Miguel frowned at the biker, who wore the strangest helmet and clothes. The bike suddenly stopped ahead of him and turned to face the truck. Miguel cursed and hit the brakes, bringing his truck to a stop.  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
"Nothing much," the biker replied in a broken Spanish and there was a certain nastiness in his voice. "We just want something you have on your truck."  
Thieves! Miguel had never been hijacked before because no one was at all interested in broken archeological stuff. His job had always been quiet and safe. He changed gears to drive back, but was stopped by the black landcruiser.  
Someone got out of the car behind him, wearing a hideous mask-like helmet. He chuckled as he opened the truck, which was sandwiched in between the two vehicles. Within minutes he had found what he had been looking for and walked back to his landcruiser with a small crate under his arm.  
Miguel sat like frozen in his seat, not daring to move. He loved his life and he had never been a hero, especially not when it concerned an old mask.  
"Gracias!" the biker called and laughed. Then he turned the motorbike and sped off. The landcruiser followed.  
It took several minutes for Miguel to unfreeze and get his hands, which had been cramped around the steering wheel, to put the truck into gear. He then drove toward Arica as fast as possible.  
Above him the sky began to cloud and a low rumble echoed through the hills.

 

The warning call echoed through her. There was a period of silence, then the warning came again. She rose from her sitting position on the stone chair and listened intently. The warning was urgent. Something had happened, something serious. Something she had to investigate. Gathering her powers she left her realm.

 

"Tell me again why we're doing this, Egon," Peter moaned, pulling his coat tighter around himself to keep the chilly wind out.  
"Because we have been asked by the Chilean government to look into this matter," the blond physicist said calmly while he kept on playing with his P.K.E. meter.  
"And because Professor Walker is a friend who apparently needs help," Ray added. He looked a bit green around the gills, but was still in a remarkably good mood. He didn't especially like flying in small planes and the plane taking them from Santiago to Arica had been quite small. Add to this the strong winds and the flight had been pretty bad, even for Peter, who had never experienced airsickness before.  
"I thought the weather in South America at this time of year would be much warmer," Winston muttered, looking at the leaden gray sky with unease. The wind here was very strong and the dark clouds passing overhead didn't do anything to inspire hope for sunshine.  
"Well, it should be," Ray agreed. "But Professor Walker mentioned the freak weather. That's one reason why he called us."  
"We're Ghostbusters, Ray, not weather controllers," Peter pointed out sarcastically.  
"And that's why I asked you to come here," someone said with a amused voice.  
The four Ghostbusters turned and discovered a middle-aged man in a raincoat. His dark brown hair stuck from under a Toronto Raptors basketball cap and intelligent blue eyes sparkled behind a pair of glasses.  
"Martin!" Ray called happily.  
"Hello, Dr. Stantz," Walker grinned. "Welcome to Arica, place of the weird and freaky."  
"Martin, these are my friends, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore and Egon Spengler," Ray introduced the other Ghostbusters.  
"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," Professor Walker said and gestured toward a van close to the airfield. "I made reservations for you at the Diego de Almagro. I also took the liberty to rent you a car."  
Winston nodded. "Thanks, Professor. Now, what about our baggage and the packs?"  
"We can pick up your things at the airport terminal," Walker said. "How did you get those packs through customs?" he asked curiously. "Those are nuclear accelerators. Normally they'd be confiscated right away."  
"Ahhhh," Peter waggled his eyebrows. "But only if you don't have special permissions." He grinned. "Since we are such well-known celebrities and equally wanted men -"  
Winston gave a mock groan, but Peter ignored him.  
" - we were issued special papers by the Chilean government."  
"Uh-huh. I hope I can get you all to sign my latest issue of Ghosts'N Goblins," Walker joked.  
Peter chuckled, already liking the guy.  
Walker drove them to the pick-up point for their baggage. They had to show their passports to get the packs, since they were issued as diplomatic baggage. After they had loaded everything into the van Walker drove toward Arica.  
"Care to tell us what this is all about?" Peter asked as he leaned back into the seat, surpressing a yawn. "We were hauled out of our warm, cozy beds in a nice, snowy New York, given a hell lotta money to fly down to some small South American town to investigate strange weather phenomena. All we get told is that there's probably something strange loose here and that even the Chilean government wants us here. So we go, no question about it."  
"Especially since they pay so much," Winston added with a grin.  
"Well, that was a factor as well..." Peter said slowly.  
Walker laughed. "Okay, the story. Two days ago we dug up an artifact known as the Mask of Mha'mahrin. It's a rare mask out of the Mha era, a tribe that disappeared long ago without leaving a trace behind. What makes the Mha interesting is the high level of civilization and knowledge for such a small tribe in the Chilean jungle. They left nothing much behind except their temples and houses, and up until today nothing exceptional was found. The Mask of Mha'mahrin is the first, completely unscathed artifact we dug up and it's worth a lot, though not enough to be the center of interest for thieves."  
"It was stolen?" Ray asked. He had been listening intently to the history lesson.  
"Yes. We wanted to ship it back to the Museum of Chilean History in Santiago. Brenda Lopez-Sandiego, my friend and the museum's curator, was expecting it. It's supposed to be one of the highlights of an upcoming exhibition. Well, we packed it onto a truck and said truck was hijacked. Two guys with masks stole the crate containing the mask and made off with it. The police hasn't found a clue yet."  
"So where do we come in?" Peter wanted to know, watching the ever darkening sky with unease.  
Walker gestured at the sky. "This weather isn't normal for the season. We had sun and a few clouds two days ago, but several hours after the mask was stolen the weather changed. There have been severe storms around Arica and heavy rain as well. Workers at the ruins of the Mha settlement reported strange noises, shapes and sounds coming from what we identified as the temple. They are scared and you can believe it if I tell you that they are not superstitious by nature. I hate to work with superstitious people. Anyway, there have been sightings of ghosts all around the dig and the weather's getting even more freaky every day. That's why I called you. The Chilean government agreed to get you here pronto. They want that mask back and if it needs the Ghostbusters to get it, they will pay you." He smiled.  
"We should research that mask," Ray addressed Egon, who had been silent throughout the explanation, taking readings now and then.  
"Agreed. The levels of psi-energy around here are way above the normal level," the blond physicist answered. "Something paranormal is going on here and I don't like it."  
"Just what I wanted to hear," Peter moaned and rolled his eyes. "So, Egon, my super brain, what are we facing?"  
"Possibly a class eight or higher. The readings are strong and even," Egon explained, while the others gaped at him.  
"Class eight?" Winston echoed. "Damn."  
"I suspect that it is either a very powerful demon or a god."  
"No gods, please," Peter groaned. "I hate fighting them!"  
"Mha'mahrin is the Mha goddess of the land," Walker suddenly said. "If that helps."  
Egon made a note and nodded. "I need everything you have on this mask and the Mha, especially the ruin you found the mask in. Ray, I want you to check Tobin's for any mention of Mha'mahrin."  
"And I'm gonna get some sleep," Peter added, yawning again.  
Egon smiled slightly. "Of course."

 

The house was large, resembling more a mansion than a normal house. It was built with a slight curve and was two stories high, with a lot of green surrounding it and the driveway. The mansion was empty except for one room. A man sat in front of a large computer screen built into the wall, frowning. His name was Matt Trakker, founder of the Matt Trakker Foundation, head of several companies all owned by said Foundation, billionaire and holder of a few doctorates as well. He was a highly intelligent man, something those people who dealt with him on a regular basis knew, but which he hid under the billionaire disguise very well. With his blond hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin he looked like every rich playboy. That he wasn't married was another point women found very attractive, though the outlook of not only getting some rich guy, but also his teenage foster son, was enough to put them on hold for some time. And Trakker didn't really have the time for a relationship, as he always said, because all his time was devoted to one cause.  
"Are you sure it's Venom?" he asked the dark-haired and dark-skinned man on the screen.  
"I'm pretty sure, Matt. I talked to the driver and he described the two thieves down to their shoes. Rex and Dagger, no doubt about it."  
"Why should Mayhem steal an artifact, Julio?" he asked, puzzled. "The value is below the usual one million dollars he sets as his bottom limit for everything. It doesn't even look good enough to put it up on his wall."  
"Who knows what goes on in his mind, Matt?" Julio Lopez said with a humorless smile. "But if you believe the legend behind that mask, it's a powerful channel, a connection to the world of gods and demons."  
Trakker nodded. "I'm getting a computer file on the mask. What I read so far is fascinating, but I don't believe Miles Mayhem is into legends."  
Lopez looked unconvinced. "You know he's always been after everything promising power and wealth. And the mask is said to be the key to the power of Mha'mahrin, a demon and goddess of the Mha."  
Matt nodded again. "All right," he decided. "I'll get a team together and we'll be down there as fast as possible."  
"Just beware of the storms," Lopez warned. "We've had some strange weather down here for the last few days. Arica seems to be the center of a bunch of thunderstorms. All flights in and out have been canceled and as far as I was able to tell, Mayhem is still here. Maybe he's after something else. I'll see what I can come up with until you're here."  
Trakker smiled. "We'll be careful. See you in a few hours." With that he terminated the connection and turned to the main computer in the room. "Computer, select the best M.A.S.K. agents for a mission in South America concerning the theft of an ancient artifact. Agent Julio Lopez is already present."  
The screen flashed to life again. "Searching," a voice said. "Selection of agents for this mission complete." Then several pictures appeared. Simultaneously with the files appearing on the screen, and after Trakker would say 'accepted', a call would go out to the agent in question, calling him.  
"Dusty Hayes," the female voice of the computer said emotionlessly, "Stuntman and martial arts specialist. Rhino co-pilot."  
"Accepted," Trakker said and in an Italian pizzeria a brown-haired man, busy preparing a pizza for himself, heard a soft beeping sound. He looked at the special watch at his wrist and left the pizza lying where it was.  
"Alec Sector, computer expert. Rhino commander."  
"Accepted."  
Sector received the signal and shut the computer, leaving his research lying where it was.  
"Gloria Baker, Formula One driver, black belt in karate and Tae Kwon Do, codename Shark."  
The woman in the race driver's overall had just finished a test round when the signal told her she was needed somewhere else. Jumping out of the car's cockpit she shouted to her mechanics that she had to go.  
"Accepted."  
"Brad Turner, helicopter pilot and motorbike specialist. Codename Condor."  
Turner, busy with checking the latest tape recording, shut down the recorder when the signal came in and left the studio.  
"Accepted." Trakker was as always pleased with the selection of his agents. He leaned back into his chair. "Transfer file of Mha mask to Thunderhawk and M.A.S.K. headquarters."  
The computer told him it was transmitting the wanted data and Trakker rose from the chair. For a moment he just stood there, smiling slightly. The house was as silent as it hadn't been for a long time. Usually his son Scott was up and about somewhere, but college had taken care of that for the next months. Scott had pouted a bit that he 'was missing all the action around here if he stayed on that awfully boring campus', but he had finally resigned himself to his fate. Matt grinned. His son had always found a way to go with the M.A.S.K. team on a mission, either by sneaking along or just wheedling long enough. And sometimes he had just been present when something had happened.  
"T-Bob," he suddenly said and the computer activated again.  
"Yes, Mr. Trakker," another computer voice, this time male, said.  
"If Scott calls, tell him I'm out. Don't tell him it's a mission."  
"Of course."  
T-Bob had been Scott's robot friend for many years, accompanying him everywhere, just like a human friend. Scott had been a shy boy when Matt had been appointed his foster father, and Trakker had finally constructed T-Bob to give the boy some company because he avoided every other boy or girl his age. In the following years they both had made a lot of friends and when Scott grew, so did T-Bob. Only that he was unable to grow physically. Matt had decided to transfer T-Bob's memory into the main computer banks, give him a more mature attitude, and Alec Sector had developed a small computer link, disguising it as a file-o-facts. Scott was now carrying a link to T-Bob wherever he went, also using it as a phone to call Matt at home.  
Still smiling he walked over to the wall. A part of the wall slid back and revealed an elevator. He stepped inside and the door closed again. Seconds later he was down in the long tunnel leading to the mountain headquarters of M.A.S.K., the Mobile Armored Strike Kommand. As the remote controlled subway sped toward its next stop, Matt Trakker changed into his alter ego, the M.A.S.K. commander, and the man who had not only developed the masks and vehicles, but had also brought the team to life.

 

When Peter woke up, after falling into the bed like dead, he heard someone working on a laptop. Groaning he sat up and blinked sleepily at the blond man sitting on the bed beside his.  
"Egon," he moaned. "What are you still doing, working on that stuff? I thought we had agreed to get some rest." A quick glance at the clock on his night stand told him it was three in the afternoon.  
"I did get some rest, Peter," Egon answered without looking up.  
Venkman looked over to the completely untouched bed. "Uh-huh." He crawled out of the bed and padded stiffly over to his friend. "Well?"  
Egon looked up and blinked at him. "Well what?"  
Peter grinned and shoved up Egon's glasses, which had slid down his nose again. "Well, what did you find out?"  
"Professor Walker transferred all files and I've been going through his research papers concerning the mask of Mha'mahrin. It's very interesting. I think we should call Ray and Winston in on that too."  
Peter scratched his beard stubble, nodding. "You do that. I'll grab a shower." With that he turned and went to the bathroom. When he came out again, refreshed, shaven and feeling slightly more awake than when they had arrived in Arica, he found that Ray and Winston were already present. Judging from Ray's glowing face he had discovered something. "Okay, guys," he said when he had dressed. "Shoot."  
Ray nodded at Egon to begin.  
"The Mask of Mha'mahrin belonged to the Mha, a small tribe, judging from the discovered settlements throughout the Chilean jungles," Egon started readily. "The population is guessed to never have exceeded 500 people. Like Professor Walker told us, today's scientists know near to nothing about the Mha. They are apparently of the Inca tribes, descending from them, but showing no similar culture or language. They disappeared from one day to another, leaving nothing behind but their settlements and a few belongings, mostly located in their temples. Through those artifacts scientists found that the Mha believed in only a few gods, mostly one per tribe. Some tribes shared a god and one of those shared gods was Mha'mahrin. Temples and amulets to honor her were found in every settlement. Mha'mahrin was believed to be a demon goddess, but a benevolent one, watching over her children, the Mha, and giving them the land to live on. In one temple Professor Brenda Lopez-Sandiego, now the curator of the Museum of Chilean History, discovered scraps of information concerning the mask. That was over eight years ago. Professor Walker and Professor Lopez-Sandiego followed every hint until they finally discovered the mask here. It doesn't have a lot of monetary worth; it's more of a cultural treasure."  
Spengler turned to Ray and raised an eyebrow, telling him to go on.  
"All right," Ray said immediately. "I went through Tobin's to see if it mentioned Mha'mahrin or a demon bearing a similar name. Tobin's gave me some interesting information. Mha'mahrin is indeed a female demon, worshipped throughout history under different names, but never as intense as by the Mha, from which she received the name she has apparently kept until today. And the Mha were the only ones who worshipped her in later times, believing in her good cause and her protectiveness toward their tribe. Following Tobin's Mha'mahrin is one of the more powerful demons, her followers turning her into a lower goddess through their belief. She's at least a class eight, if not more once her power is at its highest. It is said she can influence the elements, mainly Earth and Air, and was finally put into the position of a guardian goddess."  
"You mean she turned from an evil demon to a good guardian?" Winston asked.  
"In a way, yes. The belief of generations of people did this, as it seems," Ray confirmed.  
"So we're facing an angry goddess," Peter sighed and shook his head. "How I love it to take it out with gods."  
Egon smiled wryly.  
"So what do we do now?" Winston wanted to know.  
"I don't believe the actions of Mha'mahrin are intentionally evil," Ray answered.  
"She's just pissed off because someone took her mask," Peter joked.  
"I don't think so," the occultist answered. "Professor Walker said the weather changes and strange phenomena began when the mask was stolen from the truck, not before. Maybe Mha'mahrin is angry that her mask was taken from the people it belongs to. Remember, it was supposed to go to Santiago to be displayed for everyone to see."  
"So we trap her?" Winston asked.  
"I'm not sure we can do that, Winston," Egon said slowly.  
"What?" Peter nearly shrieked.  
"Mha'mahrin is a very powerful goddess, whom we wouldn't be able to contain long enough until we get home and to the containment unit. She'd break out immediately. And I don't think crossing the streams to trap her would be an option."  
"Only if we can't avoid it," Winston agreed readily.  
"I want to take a look at the ruins of the Mha settlement first," Spengler went on. "Maybe we find a clue as to how appease the goddess without resorting to our streams."  
"Yeah, right, peace-talks with a raging god," Peter muttered unhappily. "I already love it."  
"Which is why you and I will go there," Egon replied with a smile. Peter only gaped. "Ray, I want you and Winston to meet with Professor Walker and the police. We need to know if the mask has reappeared somewhere or if they know who might have stolen it."  
"Will do," Ray agreed.  
"You think we might need the mask back?" Winston asked.  
"No, I believe that whoever stole it might be in danger."

 

"So why aren't we leaving?" Sly Rex asked, eyeing the stone mask with a mixture of disgust and disinterest. "We got the damn little thing, let's cash it in."  
A red-haired woman, dressed in a dark green and red, body-hugging overall, sneered. "We know you have a short memory, you don't have to prove it time and time again," she said.  
Rex shot her an angry glare.  
"We stay here until I get the second piece to the mask," Miles Mayhem answered. He was a stocky man with gray hair and an equally gray mustache. He was also the head of the high-tech mercenary group Venom, for hire for everyone who could pay their price, which never was under one million dollars. "We can't use the mask without a focus for its power."  
Rex looked genuinely disinterested now. "Then why did we steal it in the first place?" he muttered.  
Mayhem shot him an acid look. "Because the mask, when focused, will bestow us with unimaginable power. We will control forces unknown to man!"  
The red-haired woman leaned against the window. "So where do we find that focus?"  
Mayhem smiled and got a piece of paper out of a folder lying on the table beside the mask. It was a picture of a dark-skinned man in a traditional Chilean outfit. "Antonio Ruiz."  
"That is the focus?" Maloy asked, speaking up for the first time.  
"He's one of the few directly traceable descendants of the Mha people in this region," Mayhem explained. "And he's a son of a medicine man, which makes him a perfect compatible focus for the mask. We get him and we get the power." He smiled evilly. "Maloy, Vanessa, see to it that the good man joins us."  
Vanessa nodded and gestured to Maloy to follow her. The blond man grimaced, but didn't say a thing.

 

"That's all we know," Matt Trakker finished his brief history about the Mha and the archeological research team of Professor Walker. "The mask isn't worth much in money, more in history, and the museum wants it back badly."  
They were sitting in a large room, around a round table, which had a detailed map of Chile projected on its computer screen surface. M.A.S.K. headquarters lay deep inside a large mountain, miles away from any town. The only thing visible to the outside world was a gas station, which was operational, but also the entrance to the base. To get in, though, you had to know where to find the door.  
"Maybe Venom is asking for ransom," Dusty Hayes guessed, rubbing his chin and looking at the map.  
"They wouldn't get much," Alec Sector answered, rubbing his red beard. "The museum in Santiago doesn't have that much money at its disposal and even then they'd never pay the millions Mayhem normally earns when he delivers another coup. No, I think there's more behind that. If he were after the money alone he'd have stolen the other stuff as well. All the artifacts together could earn some money if he sells them to a private collector."  
"You mean he believes into the power thingy stuff?" Brad Turner wanted to know, smiling a bit. He, clearly, didn't believe in the legend of the goddess.  
"Legend or no legend, it says the mask gives you power," Matt said. "Mayhem follows every lead of promised power. Remember that we encountered some legends that turned out to be quite real in the end. So why couldn't this be true?"  
"A demon goddess?" Brad chuckled. "Please, Matt, gimme a break! That's a bit too much to believe in!"  
"Ghosts exist," Gloria Baker pointed out reasonably.  
"You mean you believe in them," Brad corrected.  
The young woman sighed and shrugged.  
"Why don't we get there first and then discuss the whole matter?" Matt said amiably, leaving everyone his or her own opinion about the matter of ghosts.  
He then pushed a button and the round desk, with them on their chairs, was lifted several feet into the air, while a part of the ceiling slid open. Something looking like a metal spider was lowered down toward the expectantly waiting men and woman. At each 'leg' it held a differently constructed and colored mask, matching the overalls of the M.A.S.K. members. Soft blue light traveled down the middle pole of the spidery construction, energizing the masks, then lowered them to their owners. Each one took their mask and then continued to their vehicles. Several minutes later the cars, the truck and the bike were on a specially constructed plane, flying to Chile at high speed.

 

The ruins of the settlement of the Mha lay before them. Nestled between two mountain ranges, deep inside a valley, they were protected against wind and rain. But even this protected position hadn't been protective enough against the weather lately, a weather that was not normal. Rain had soaked the earth and turned it into mud, creating little lakes of water everywhere. Dr. Brent McGee, Walker's assistant, steered the landcruiser he normally used to get around toward the closest ruin, sometimes driving straight through the mud puddles, and then stopped. He had volunteered to drive the two Ghostbusters to the ruins in his car, since Winston and Ray had taken the rental car.  
"Okay, here we are. It isn't much to look at, but it's more than we found in the last two villages. At least here the temple is still mostly intact." He gestured over to a squarish building at the other end of the settlement.  
There was a lot of jungle still growing close to the excavations site, though some trees had either fallen victim to the rain, age or human saws. Egon and Peter got out, both wearing their proton packs, Egon holding his P.K.E. meter and scanning the village. They were also wearing large rain coats because it had started to rain again. Peter didn't look very thrilled about the idea of going out in the rain, but he resigned himself to some grumbling. He looked around and discovered a warning sign, saying 'Acceso Prohibido'.  
McGee saw what he was looking at and smiled. "We put that up for the tourists. You won't believe the trouble we had last year when a bunch of tourists trampled right through an excavation."  
Peter grinned.  
"I want to look at the temple and especially at the place where you found the mask," Egon said.  
McGee nodded. "No problem." He walked through the ruins and the Ghostbusters followed.  
The village had been about ten houses strong, not very large, but still fascinating. All houses were made of stone, not mud and plants. They were built around the temple in an almost circular pattern and all exits faced toward it. There were no walls around the settlement to keep out animals or raiders. While they came closer Peter had the fleeting impression of something hovering at the corner of his visual range, but every time he turned it was gone - or it had never been there and he was hallucinating. But Peter didn't think of himself as a man who saw ghosts in dark corners. If they were here, okay; if they weren't, then the trip had made him a very wet and very grumpy Ghostbuster. He was just glad that it was too wet for the mosquitoes to bother him.  
Suddenly he discovered a man coming toward them. "Hey, who's that?"  
McGee smiled as he saw the man. "Well, well, well. If that isn't Antonio Ruiz, the old thief." He waved in greeting at the decidedly Spanish looking man in a rain coat.  
"Brent! Buenos dias!" Ruiz called, his voice laced with a slight accent, and the two men shook hands. Antonio Ruiz was a slim man in his mid-forties, with raven black hair and sparkling brown eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you had suspended further excavations?"  
"We did, but these two guests of Professor Walker are very interested in the temple ruin and the place the mask was found."  
Ruiz looked closely at the Ghostbusters, frowning. "Where did I see your faces before?" he mused out aloud.  
"Antonio, these are the Ghostbusters. Dr. Venkman, Dr. Spengler, this is Dr. Antonio Ruiz, Chilean history buff, close friend of Professor Lopez-Sandiego and generally a pain in the butt when it comes to ruins of the Mha."  
Ruiz chuckled at the introduction. Egon simply nodded as a greeting while Peter gave a friendly 'hello'.  
"Ghostbusters, huh?" the Spanish man then said. "So you white men believe in the demon goddess?" he addressed McGee.  
"The professor does, and if I look at the weather and what has happened here lately I'm tempted to believe in the supernatural as well." McGee shrugged. "What are you doing here?"  
Ruiz shrugged as well. "Earning my living. Since you aren't around to dig everywhere and then shout and wave because you found something, I thought I'd have some quiet time alone to work on the wall pictures."  
McGee laughed, then explained to the Ghostbusters, "Antonio is the expert in the field of Mha wall painting and carving, and he just can't let the rest of us work in peace and quiet when he discovers a new carving. Everything else has to wait because he's doing his studies."  
Ruiz grimaced. "Ah, si, look who's talking."  
McGee shook his head, grinning. "Let's look at the temple."  
"You guys go looking at the temple," Peter corrected. "I'll stay here and do some sight-seeing." It had stopped raining while they were talking to Ruiz.  
Egon walked off toward the ruined temple, Brent McGee in tow. Ruiz stayed with Peter. "I've seen that ruin so many times I can described every crack in every stone," he explained to Peter. "Now say, what's it like to be a Ghostbuster?"  
Peter was thrilled to meet a fan and launched into his stories, oblivious to the two people watching them.

 

Dr. Julio Lopez, M.D., greeted Matt, Alec and Dusty at the Terminal Pesquero, the ferry terminal of Arica. The M.A.S.K. team had arrived about one hour ago, in the middle of one of the strange storms passing over the area around Arica. The airfield was several miles outside the city and Julio had explained to them that Arica had, luckily, been outside the main storms influence. They had had some rain and wind, nothing more. Right now there was a steady drizzle of rain and it looked like there would be no more storms tonight.  
The team had unloaded their vehicles and hidden the unmarked plane on an abandoned landing strip where the authorities wouldn't stumble over it right away. With its unusual design, looking like a very large stealth fighter, able to carry several vehicles, equipped with large fuel tanks and a high tech computer gear, it would be hard to hide on the official airport. Luckily the plane didn't only look like a stealth fighter, it also had the abilities, passing under the radar and slipping into a country unseen beside its size. Though M.A.S.K. was known throughout most of the countries of the world, mostly by name because news traveled fast, they were always reluctant to display their presence in public until necessary. The vehicles, while not in battle mode, looked perfectly normal. Who would suspect that a dark red colored truck, sans trailer, was a fighting station on wheels, complete with a modern lab and a satellite link?  
Matt had taken Thunderhawk, a perfectly innocent looking, sporty car, and Alec and Dusty had followed him in Rhino, the truck. He had wanted to meet with Julio, to see if something had come up, and to give him his jumpsuit and helmet. Brad and Gloria were on their way to the Mha ruins to take a closer look at the site where the mask had been found and where it had been stolen. Maybe there was a clue as to why Venom hadn't yet left the country. It wasn't their style to steal something and then sit back and wait.  
"You won't believe what happened," Julio greeted his friend.  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Shoot."  
"The Ghostbusters arrived."  
"Huh?" Dusty made. "The guys from New York?"  
"Exactly. Apparently the Chilean government requested their services after the freaky weather couldn't be explained and the reports about ghost sightings around the ruins multiplied. Looks like the president of the new democratic government is a believer and has heard enough about the Ghostbusters to get them here in a rush. They arrived yesterday evening." Lopez shrugged. "Two of them are with Professor Walker right now, talking to the police. Looks like they want to find the mask as well, but not because of the same reason we do."  
"Okay. We deal with them when the topic arises," Matt decided. "First I want to know all about the mask and if there's something else of any worth connected to it."  
"We should talk to Brenda then." Brenda Lopez-Sandiego was not only the curator of the Museum of Chilean History, she was also Julio's sister. "She came here today to check on what had happened, and will return this evening. She's a curious woman." He chuckled.  
Matt nodded. "Okay, you and I will talk to your sister, Alec, you and Dusty go to the police. I want to know what they have, though it will probably be not much. Mayhem knows how to hide."  
Alec and Dusty nodded and walked back to Rhino. Seconds later the truck was on its way downtown to the police.  
"Okay, Julio, let's talk to your sister," Matt said.

 

Egon was fascinated by the readings he got from the temple ruin. The temple was a ten by ten feet central room with smaller rooms adjoining to it. It was the largest and most well-preserved building in the settlement of the Mha, with most of its walls still intact and most of the original furnishing untouched by raiders or weather. The central room walls were covered by inscriptions and pictures.  
"These carvings are the most well-preserved we know," Dr. McGee explained. "We were able to learn a lot about the Mha from this room alone."  
"Where did you find the mask?" Egon wanted to know, saving the readings on the P.K.E. meter to get a closer look at them later.  
"Down there." McGee pointed at the small altar at the far end of the room. "There's a hole under the altar which contained a box with the mask. We were pretty excited."  
The physicist only nodded, scanning the altar and the hole, which wasn't deeper than one foot. "Hmmm," he made. There were high level P.K.E. readings there, higher than anywhere else in the whole settlement. "Interesting."  
The hole was dry and warm, not at all influenced by the soil's natural muddy quality. Egon touched the earth. It was dry as he had thought it would be. There was a very cool quality to it, though the hole as such was kind of warm, as if the air inside had been warmed, but the walls were cool.  
"Found something?"  
"Hm," Egon made and tried to remove some of the soil. He couldn't. It was hard as stone. "How was the hole covered?"  
"By a lid, carved from stone. It was on the truck as well, getting shipped to the airport."  
"Do you still have it here?"  
McGee nodded. "Since the theft every plane and cargo is searched, so it takes time to get stuff out."  
"I'd like to have a look at it when possible," Spengler told the archeologist when suddenly they heard commotion, followed by the loud clash of thunder and lightning.  
"What's going on out there?" McGee muttered and ran outside. "Hell!" was the next thing Egon heard. He followed the archeologist.  
Outside really all hell was loose. The sky had darkened to a murky blackish grey in the last few minutes and lightning flashed at the horizon, nearly immediately followed by thunder. There were two people with masks, more helmets, but still stylized as masks, and they had grabbed Antonio Ruiz. One of them, a blond man, tried to drag him to a waiting car, where the second person, a woman, was waiting. Peter, never someone to let a friend get kidnapped without fighting the kidnappers, was threatening them with his proton pack. He fired a shot close to the woman, trying to scare her away from the car, a violet and black colored sports car of unknown design. But she fought back, and with the strangest weapon Egon had ever seen.  
"Whip, on!" she cried and a thin, whitish blue energy stream zigzagged at Peter. It originated from her mask.  
The dark-haired Ghostbuster gave a yell of protest and jumped aside, landing in a muddy puddle. It didn't really matter from where the water came to get him wet, because it started to pour. The rain was coming down heavy and with a vengeance, accompanied by thunder and lightning.  
"Damnit!" McGee cursed.  
Egon could only agree. This wasn't only a kidnapping he was witnessing, they were also square in the middle of a tropical storm, and it was gaining in force.  
And then things complicated even more.

 

Peter hadn't seen them coming. Suddenly they had been there, a man dressed in a red and black leather outfit, his face masked by a helmet that left only a tuft of blond hair show at the top of his head, and a woman in a green and red outfit, masked as well.  
"Antonio Ruiz?" the woman asked, her voice holding a cold and cruel edge.  
"Who are you?" Ruiz asked suspiciously.  
The man chuckled. "Your taxi service. There is someone who wants to meet you." He grabbed Ruiz arm and began to drag him to the car.  
The Chilean started to resist. "Qué quiere decir eso?" he demanded angrily, slipping back into his native tongue.  
An ominous rumble could be heard in the distance, like a faraway thunder storm, which was coming closer. A few drops of rain fell from the lead colored sky. Peter thought he saw something flash between the ruins of the settlement, but the situation before him was demanding too much of his attention to think about the shadowy thing.  
"Hey, just a sec," he called. "The guy's here with me and nobody drags guests from my party!" He leveled his proton rifle at the two, not the least intent to use it on humans, but it always made a good weapon for threatening.  
"Whip, on!" the woman said and Peter had to jump out of the way not to get hit by some kind of energy beam coming from her mask.  
"Okay, lady, you wanna play," he muttered through gritted teeth, "then we'll play!" He returned fire, always aiming at either their vehicles or the ground.  
Another whip-lash energy beam came at him and he had to move again. The blond motor biker had grabbed Ruiz in the meantime and Peter cursed.  
From one second to another the sky went pitch black, as if someone had thrown a blanket over them. To all the trouble came more rain and then a loud crash of thunder and lightning. Peter flinched at the sound, ducking a bit. Somewhere not so far away the lightning hit something and the following explosion of light and fire lit the scene before him. He hated being out in such weather!  
And then something exploded close to the red-dressed man. The man looked around, startled, and fired his own weapon, a fiery stream from his mask. His aim was straight at another biker, who was racing toward them. He was followed by a white and yellow car.  
"Damnit! It's M.A.S.K.!" the woman yelled. "Get Ruiz and let's move, Maloy!"  
Maloy grabbed for the stunned Chilean. It was raining down like mad and Peter had the not so unfounded feeling he was standing below a waterfall. The mud was ankle-deep and the water was streaming past him like a little river. This was madness!  
"They're getting away!" the new-arrival on the green motorbike yelled. He turned the bike, nearly sliding four feet on the muddy ground as he did so, and began to pursue them, but suddenly the woman's whip-lash weapon hit him. He was thrown clear off the bike and landed hard on the ground, his yellow outfit turning into a muddy brown.  
"Better stay there, luv," the woman said, her voice throaty and amused.  
"Not likely," he muttered and tried to get up.  
The woman only laughed and got into her car, covered by Maloy, who was keeping the white and yellow car busy.  
Peter, who had been rather confused by the whole battle, got his senses together again and lifted his thrower. Fighting against the wind and rain he tried to get a good shot at the retreating kidnappers, but a tremor running through the ground below him made that impossible.  
"Peter!" Egon's voice came from behind him, but he didn't turn. He was too busy trying to stay upright.  
"Peter, what's going on here?" Egon asked as he arrived beside him. Like everyone else he was soaking wet and his hair was hanging into his face.  
"I don't know, but it can only get better!" Peter shouted over the howling wind.  
He was wrong. Dead wrong.  
Something suddenly rose before them out of the ruins. It was a vaporous cloud, faintly looking like a human being. It shrieked in a high voice that hurt the ears and then parts of it began to flow toward them. Beside him, Egon's P.K.E. meter shrilled, its little arms standing straight up and the lights blinking wildly.  
"Class eight!" Egon yelled.  
"Shit!" Peter cursed. "I hate it when that happens!"  
Before they could level their throwers at it the vapor brushed overhead and aimed straight at the kidnappers. The woman shouted something and Maloy tried to get Ruiz into the car, but the Chilean was fighting back. The class eight shrieked again and dove straight into the ground. For just a second there was nothing but the sound of heavy rain and the rumble of thunder, then all hell broke loose.

 

Brenda Lopez-Sandiego was a slim woman in her forties, her long hair braided and kept back. She was wearing a skirt and a blouse, looking very business like. Matt Trakker met her in the office of the local museum.  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Trakker," the woman said, smiling. "Julio told me all about you."  
Matt grinned. "Let's hope it was only the best."  
"Rest assured," Brenda replied. She looked at her third visitor.  
"Alec Sector," Alec introduced himself.  
She shook his hand, then turned to Trakker. "So, what can I do for you? Julio told me you wanted to help search for the mask. May I inquire what your interest in this is?" She folded her hands on the desk and looked expectantly at him.  
"My interest is without self-interest, professor Sandiego," Matt answered truthfully. "Julio told me about the theft and I want to assure that the mask is returned. I believe I know who took it, since I dealt with the thieves before, and the local police won't be able to apprehend them. They are a highly paid mercenary group."  
Brenda frowned. "Mercenaries? Why would they be interested in the mask? It's practically worthless. It's a national treasure in the sense of culture, but not money."  
"The head of the organization believes in power and anything promising power is of interest to him," Trakker explained. "Like I said, I know him; not on a personal level, but as an ... opponent."  
She frowned a bit, then glanced at her brother. Julio had a neutral expression on his face. Matt knew that he had never told her about his second career.  
"Julio, care to explain this?" she asked.  
"It's like Matt said," her brother answered. "We want to help you, nothing more, nothing less."  
She clearly wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Mr. Trakker," she addressed him again, "I heard about you, not only from Julio, but also from the papers. You have, if I may put it so bluntly, money to burn, you own several corporations, you are the head of a foundation dedicated to helping others. I just can't believe that someone like you would, personally, be interested in this, coming here in the middle of a bad weather period; flying down from the States in a hurry; investigating a theft." She shook her head. "It's not what I have learned people with money to employ a whole squadron of investigators would do."  
Matt put on a business smile, slipping into it like a mask. Brenda Lopez-Sandiego was a highly intelligent woman and he knew she'd poke and prod until she got an answer; an answer she wouldn't get - not from him.  
"Your brother is a close friend, Professor. That was reason enough for me."  
She sighed in defeat. "All right, all right, I can see there's no straight answer coming from you. So, if you want to help, do it. I can give you every detail I gave the police."  
Trakker nodded. "That would be helpful."

 

"So we have no clues, no leads and generally no idea who stole the mask," Winston summed up what they had been told in the last few hours. "Whoever took it is supposedly still in the country, mainly because all passengers flights are canceled due to the weird weather, and every other plane is checked thoroughly. Same goes for every other mode of transportation."  
Ray nodded. They were walking down the street toward the Museum de Armas, where Walker wanted to meet them. He had said he'd arrange a meeting with Brenda Lopez-Sandiego, the woman who knew everything there was about Chilean mythology and the Mha. As they arrived at the museum they were expected by Walker already. He led them through the exhibition halls toward a private office. He knocked and entered without waiting for someone to call.  
"Brenda. Buenos dias!" Walker greeted the dark-haired woman in the room, then noted she wasn't alone. First he frowned, then his face lit with recognition. "Julio!"  
"Hi, Martin," Professor Lopez-Sandiego greeted him with a smile.  
Ray and Winston filed into the room as well and both eyed the three visitor of the museum's curator curiously. One was tall, blond, blue-eyed and dressed in a dark blue suit. To Winston's practiced eye the guy spelled money all over, though his suit was casual enough. The second was a bald man, with a red beard, and the third was a Spanish with a mustache, who looked a bit like professor Lopez-Sandiego.  
"If we're interrupting ..." Walker said, gesturing at the three men.  
"You are the Ghostbusters, correct?" the bearded man asked, smiling slightly.  
"That's right," Ray acknowledged. "Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore."  
"I think the gentlemen have a better idea about what is going on with the mask than we do Matt," the bearded man told the blond.  
The blond looked a bit critical, then nodded. "Matt Trakker," he introduced himself. "And these are my friends Alec Sector and Julio Lopez." He gestured at his companions.  
Professor Lopez-Sandiego smiled. "Julio is my brother and was here when the whole thing with the theft happened. He and his friends are trying to find the thieves."  
"Don't you think the police can do that better?" Winston asked.  
"Normally, yes," Trakker answered, "but this isn't a normal theft. The people involved are highly dangerous."  
"Who are they?" Ray wanted to know.  
"A mercenary group called Venom. They specialize in stealing things of either great value or power. Though the mask is nothing of monetary worth, it promises power to the owner." Trakker looked seriously at them. "In Venom's hands it could prove to be very dangerous."  
"Not just 'could'," Ray immediately interrupted. "It is dangerous, Mr. Trakker. The mask is connected to a demon called Mha'mahrin, a demon goddess to be correct. She's a powerful entity, able to control earth and air. We think she was set free somehow, or disturbed in her sleep, by the theft."  
"Whow!" Lopez exclaimed, holding up his hands. "You mean there's an actual, real life ghost involved in this?"  
"A demon goddess," Ray corrected. "Mha'mahrin: She was one of the main gods of the Mha. That's why there's this strange weather and the sightings of ghosts around the ruins. Peter and Egon are doing some research there, trying to get some readings."  
Lopez still looked a bit unconvinced, but he didn't reject the existence of ghosts and demons right away.  
"So you're here to catch this demon?" Trakker asked.  
"Yes and no," Ray said with a smile. "We were called to bust a ghost, but I believe that we can solve the whole problem if we can return the mask to its rightful owners, the people of Chile."  
"If Venom has the mask you won't be able to get it back," Alec Sector told them.  
"And you think you can?" Winston asked. He had been watching the three men the whole time. Something about them triggered his suspicion. There was something to them ... something clinging to them like a secret. He just didn't know what it was. Maybe he was just overreacting.  
"If we find Venom we can," Trakker answered. "We had some run-ins with them before. The only thing we have to find out is why they haven't left yet. I believe they are either waiting for something or there's something else, beside the mask, they want."  
Brenda Lopez-Sandiego entered the whole conversation for the first time. "Legend has it that the power of the mask can only be channeled by a tribe's chosen one, most of the time a shaman. Without a chosen the goddess won't bless the mask's owner with the revelation of its powers. It needs a conduct."  
The two Ghostbusters and the three men exchanged looks.  
"A shaman," Trakker muttered.  
"Someone who is a descendant of the Mha culture," Ray added.  
"Antonio!" Walker suddenly exclaimed.  
"Who?"  
"Antonio Ruiz is our advisor on the Mha ruins. He's a descendant of one of the Mha shamans, though he isn't a shaman himself." Professor Lopez-Sandiego looked slightly shocked. "God, he's out in the ruins because he wanted to get some work done on the wall carvings!"  
Trakker looked alarmed as well.  
"Peter and Egon are out there as well..." Ray muttered.  
"And Dr. McGee," Walker added.  
"If Venom's after Mr. Ruiz ..." Lopez started his thought.  
"Brad and Gloria are out there, searching for clue," Alec Sector reminded his friends. "If Venom's after Ruiz ..."  
"They might have been too late, they might have been outnumbered, anything could go wrong," Trakker said, looking serious. "We have to go."  
"And we'll come along." Winston looked right into the cool blue eyes, and Trakker nodded.  
"Okay."

 

Brad Turner was a reasonable man, even if his friends would say he was a bit crazy from time to time. But being the lead guitarist of a rock band, which he owned, and also a member of M.A.S.K., which no one of his friends outside M.A.S.K. knew, he had to be slightly out of the ordinary. Wearing mirrored sunglasses wherever he went was one of his ways to stand out. There were things he believed in and things he didn't. Ghosts belonged to the second category. Until now.  
Brad and Gloria had come to the ruins to get an idea as to where Venom might have taken the mask and what it might hold for him. They hadn't expected a fully fledged kidnapping to take place right before their eyes, but then with Venom they should have expected the unexpected. So they had tried to prevent the worst from happening. That this would turn into a fight against ... something, something he had no idea what it was - his mind didn't want to accept the word 'ghost' - was unexpected.  
The ground shook like a wild animal beneath him and strange groaning sounds emitted from the mud. Then something shot through the mud.  
"Oh, hell..." Brad muttered.  
Long tendrils and claws heaved from the ground, aiming mainly for Vanessa and Maloy, who were staring at them in stunned fascination. Then Vanessa got her act together and began releasing her energy whip. Except for some gurgling and bubbling the effect was close to nothing.  
"Brad? Brad, do you read me?"  
He shook his head and activated his intercom. "Yes, Gloria, I read you. What the heck is going on here?"  
"I don't know," his partner replied, "but whatever it is, we gotta get the man away from Venom before ..."  
She didn't finish. Brad understood why as he watched the two soaking wet guys in jumpsuits fire what looked like energy streams at the tentacles. One of them, the blond one, was shouting something at his partner concerning classes and power, but the storm made it impossible to get most of the words. The ground heaved again and more tentacles appeared, this time aiming for the two men. They immediately changed their target and tried to ward off the attack.  
The intercom crackled again and this time Brad heard another voice. "This is Thunderhawk, Brad, are you there?"  
Turner breathed a breath of relief. "Matt, this is Brad. We got a situation down here and it's serious! Where are you guys?"  
"We're closing in but the storm makes it nearly impossible to get anywhere fast! The roads are blocked and Rhino's busy clearing through the fallen trees. What's going on?"  
A crash of thunder let Turner flinch and he looked up ... just in time to see a wave of mud rolling toward where he stood.  
"Aw, shit!" he cursed and flung himself aside. Mud splattered all over him and he scrambled frantically away.  
"Brad! Brad, what's going on there?" Trakker shouted over the still open com line, worry lacing through his voice.  
"We are under attack, Matt!" Gloria's voice could be heard. "I don't know what it is, but it's big and it's dangerous. And Venom's trying to kidnap a man, but we can't stop them as long as this thing is making life a bit impossible here!"  
From somewhere Brad heard the squeal of strained metal and he looked around to see Maloy's motorbike explode as the tentacles squashed it like an insect. In rapt fascination he watched the bike burn, its twisted metal frame telling of the power of the tentacles.  
"Hold on, help's on the way!" Matt shouted.  
Let's hope it's not to late, Turner thought.

 

Matt Trakker stared through the windscreen of his car for a second then opened a line to Rhino. "Alec, did you get this?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.  
"We got it all right," Sector answered, sounding equally disturbed. "What do you think is going on?"  
Looking at the pitch black sky before them he muttered, "Wish I knew."  
"From the readings I get," Ray Stantz entered the conversation, "they are in serious trouble. Looks like a class eight."  
Stantz and Zeddemore were in Rhino, together with Alec and Dusty. Matt had had no other choice than to take them along. First there was the fact that they'd follow them nevertheless if he would have said no; then there was the little voice inside his head telling him that whatever was going on the Ghostbusters were a vital part of the solution. And Matt trusted his little voice.  
"Care to explain, Dr. Stantz?" he asked.  
"Class eight means that we're probably facing Mha'mahrin... or to be more correct, Peter and Egon are facing her," Stantz said over the micro. "This is serious, Mr. Trakker. She's a powerful demon goddess, able to control the earth and the air. This weather isn't natural and if she uses weather against our friends..." He left the rest unsaid.  
Matt knew that the elements of nature were a force no one could fight. Brad had sounded really scared, though he had not tried to show it. And with Venom right in the middle of it ... it was a lethal combination. They had to get there fast!  
"Alec, get Rhino going as fast as you can. I'll take Thunderhawk up and see if I can get in."  
"Matt, that's suicide!" his old friend protested immediately.  
"Thunderhawk is much better in taking a beating by a storm than any airborne vehicle I know," Trakker explained carefully, readying his vehicle for the transformation. "I have to know it; I designed her. And even if she fails, I always have the mask to get me down."  
"Damnit, Matt..." Sector started, knowing fully well that Thunderhawk's structure could withstand a storm, but not ready to let his old friend fly into one to prove it. Trakker cut him off.  
"Dr. Stantz, Mr. Zeddemore, what you are about to see is highly confidential," he said calmly. "You are to tell no one about it, understood?"  
"Uh, sure, Mr. Trakker," Stantz said slowly. It was clear that he didn't understand.  
"Good."  
"Matt..." Alec started again, trying to convince his friend that he should stay where he was and that they should arrive together.  
Trakker cut the com line. "Mask," he demanded and the helmet to his grey and red outfit was placed over his head. "Now let's get us airborne," he muttered.

 

Ray looked at Winston, who simply shrugged. They had no idea what Trakker had just talked about, but whatever he said, there had to be a reason. And a few seconds later they knew the reason. The red sports car Trakker called Thunderhawk transformed right before their eyes. First the rear bumper was lowered and disappeared under the car, revealing two powerful thrusters. Then the doors slid open. Winston had smiled about it when he had seen Trakker get into the car as they had left Arica since the doors rose upward when opened, just like in the TV show Hardcastle&McCormick, when the Coyote's doors opened. Now he knew why. They were wings. Part of them slid out a bit, making the wings larger, and then the thrusters ignited. Thunderhawk gained in speed and then shot up into the air.  
"Man..." Winston muttered.  
Dusty Hayes grinned at him. "Guess now you know why he said not to tell anyone."  
Ray stared after the disappearing jet-car with his mouth open. "How ... I mean ..."  
"I think we owe you guys an explanation," Alec said with a smile.

 

Rage burned through her, blinding her to everything around her but the two puny humans. Two. Two fragile mortals. And they were trying to harm one of her children. She had been unable to prevent the theft, but she would not let them get away. With a power borne of rage she attacked again and again.

 

"Egon?" Peter's voice wavered with exhaustion. He had been dodging mud tentacles for some time now and whenever he was able to destroy one, three more popped up.  
"We can't stop it, Peter!" Spengler shouted. The wind was getting less and less, but the rain was still as strong as before.  
Peter moaned. That was exactly what he hadn't wanted to hear. He fired at one of the tentacles again and was rewarded with the wet popping sound they made when they exploded.  
"So what now?" he asked.  
Egon frowned. "The ghost is clearly going after the kidnappers, so we have to apprehend them from taking Mr. Ruiz."  
Peter stared at him. "Apprehend them? Did you see their weapons? They were laughing at my proton stream, just like this ghost shrugs it off!"  
"I saw their weapons, but we seem to have equally armed people on our sides." The blond gestured at the yellow-clad man, who was dodging mud tentacles, coming their way. He slithered to a halt by their side, wiping mud from his helmet's screen.  
"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, apparently thinking Peter and Egon had a clue.  
"We need to rescue Mr. Ruiz," Spengler explained. "If he's safe I believe this madness will stop."  
The man turned to look at where the two kidnappers were fighting against the ghost. "He's the cause for this?"  
"Not the cause, the reason," Egon corrected. "If Ruiz is safe, the ghost will leave."  
"Do you know that for sure?" the masked man asked.  
"No."  
He sighed. "Okay, let's try it. Can you clear me a way through this mess?" he then asked.  
"Will do," Peter confirmed and readied his thrower again.  
The masked man nodded. "Let's do it."

 

Matt Trakker had a hard time keeping Thunderhawk stabilized throughout his flight through the storm. The jet-car was bucking wildly and the instruments told him that the vehicle wouldn't be able to take much more. And then, all of a sudden, everything was calming down until there was only a slight breeze. The eye of the storm, he thought. He pushed Thunderhawk down and then raced straight toward the ruins, where he could see flashes of light. Wondering what was going on he tried to raise either Gloria or Brad over the com link. Before he could get the link he suddenly discovered what was happening. His eyes widened.  
"Hot damn!" he muttered, glad the com line was not yet up. Normally he wasn't the one to talk like this.  
Below him he saw something like a mud monster attacking Venom, his people, and two men he guessed were the Ghostbusters Venkman and Spengler. Brad, covered by the Ghostbusters' fire, was doing a mad dash toward Maloy and Vanessa while Gloria fought her way through the mud, aiming toward Venom as well. Maloy was tackling a man, who had to be Antonio Ruiz. The mud monster was shrieking so loud that he could hear it over the roar of the thrusters and the wind rushing by.  
"Okay, guys, here comes reinforcement!"  
He pushed the jet down a bit more and sped over the ruins once to get a rough idea of a good attack vector. Then he turned and armed his weapons.  
"Matt!" came Gloria's voice over the loudspeaker. "Try to get that monster to back off a bit. We have to get Ruiz out of Venom's claws! It's the only way to stop the thing!"  
"What?" he asked, incredulous.  
"Explanation later," was the short answer.  
"Okay, here we go!" He fired at the center of one of the tentacles and was rewarded with a shriek turning into a roar.  
And Thunderhawk turned into a target. Trakker cursed and threw the jet-car into a tight turn, escaping the grasping tentacles.  
"No, you don't," he muttered and fired again.  
This time the roar was furious. While the tentacles chased him Matt noted with satisfaction that the others now had enough room to maneuvers. And then something crashed into Thunderhawk. Trakker yanked at the steering controls to gain height, but he couldn't. Instead he was pulled toward the ground. He gave more power to the thrusters, but with no effect. Mud splashed onto his windscreen and impaired his sight. He activated the windshield wipers, all the time having that sinking feeling - literally. Thunderhawk was rapidly loosing height.  
Peering through the partly cleaned windscreen he saw the ground coming at him. With a hearty curse he put full power on the thrusters. Thunderhawk shook under the stress, but he was finally gaining height ... for a few seconds.  
Something, looking like a large mudball, crashed into him and he lost control. Thunderhawk spun around and for a split second everything was a wild merry-go-round. Matt frantically fought for control, but he knew he was on the loser's side. The thrusters sputtered and then died ... he fell.

 

She felt the annoying little stings of her attackers. They were not enough to hurt her, but they were hindering her, keeping her from saving one of her children. She was peripherally aware that most of the mortals fighting her were not her enemies and she wouldn't hurt them. The enemy were the two trying to take her child. Then a new pain erupted right in her middle and she lashed out, blindly, not looking from where it came.  
She hit something and it crashed down in her middle. A wave of pain accompanied the crash and for just a second she was stunned.  
NO!  
She had hurt an innocent!

 

Gloria felt stunned as she saw Thunderhawk - and Matt - crash into the muddy waters. The red jet-car had been caught by one of the tentacles and had just managed to break free when a piece of mud, as large as Thunderhawk itself, had crashed into it. Thunderhawk went out of control and fell like a stone, the thrusters clotted with mud and choking. The jet-car dove nose-first into the mud, sliding several meters, then coming to an abrupt stop as he struck some trees.  
"Matt!" she screamed, forgetting all about her attempt to get Ruiz. She ran toward the crash site. She didn't even notice that the mud monster's tentacles were getting fewer and fewer.

 

Brad Turner was closest to the crash site. Thunderhawk had only narrowly missed his position as he came down.  
"Oh my gawd!" he whispered. Then he ran toward the smoking wreck. "Let him be all right," he prayed.

 

Peter and Egon had watched the fight of the jet-car against the ghost and had also witnessed the crash.  
"Egon ..." Peter began.  
Then there was a sudden roar of jet engines and the Venom car sped away. The two kidnappers had used their chance.  
"They got Ruiz," Egon said calmly.

 

Alec Sector steered Rhino carefully down the narrow road leading to the ruins. He had explained everything the Ghostbusters needed to know about M.A.S.K., not too much, but also not leaving out important details. Sector had been surprised as to how calmly the two men took it after the initial surprise was gone.  
They had seen Vanessa's car take off seconds before they had entered the small road, but he had been unable to stop her. They would get her later. Right now he had other matters to handle, like finding out what the hell was going on.  
"Oh no!" Dusty exclaimed as they got their first good look at the scenery.  
Alec slammed the brakes and brought the truck to a stop. Not knowing who might be watching, maybe even Venom, he put his mask on. Dusty and Julio did the same. Julio had also grabbed his emergency medical equipment and was already running as fast as he could to the slightly smoking wreck of Thunderhawk.  
"What happened?" Dusty asked in confusion. "That couldn't have been the storm."  
"Let's find out!" Alec hopped down from the truck. Dusty was right that Thunderhawk couldn't have crashed because of the storm. The car was severely dented on one side and covered in a thick coating of mud, which had filled the passenger's side completely. Thankfully not the driver's side, Alec thought, imagining in horror what could have happened then.  
Brad, Gloria, the two Ghostbusters, and a man Alec didn't know, but who had to be Dr. Brent McGee from what Walker had told them, were running toward the crash site. Winston and Ray followed. Julio was already leaning into the driver's side of Thunderhawk, ignoring the mud all around.  
"How is he?" Alec demanded.  
"Alive, but unconscious," Julio reported. He had taken the Spectrum mask off, which looked like it had seen better days. Matt's face was pale and his eyes were closed. "He's got a nasty bump on the head, which could have been worse if not for the mask. I guess his ribs got the worst. One cracked, maybe two." The medic straightened. "We have to get him out of here and back to a hospital."  
The M.A.S.K. team went to work, freeing their leader.  
The Ghostbusters stood back, watching them. Ray was busy talking to Egon and they conversed in tech-terms that went by Peter for now. Winston was at Venkman's side, watching how Trakker was freed from the wreck.  
"Damn!" he whispered.  
Peter brushed back some of his mud-crusted hair. "That goes twice for me," he said wryly. "Care to fill me in as to what those guys are? I think I know the answer to the 'who's behind the masks', though."  
Winston nodded and began to relay the information he and Ray had gotten from Alec Sector to his friend. When he was finished Peter only whistled softly.

 

Several hours later the four Ghostbusters sat in the waiting room of the Arica hospital. They had showered and changed their clothes at the hotel and immediately returned here. Peter ran a hand through his hair, still trying to process what had really happened at the ruins today. A ghost, a kidnapping, some guys in masks ...  
Ray and Egon were talking in low voices and Peter could make out some word fragments, mainly something to do with the ghost. They had exchanged data in the hotel and on their way to the hotel, scribbling notes and looking up more information in Tobin's. He straightened and turned to his friends.  
"Well, so what about the ghost?" he asked.  
Egon looked at him, then took out his P.K.E. meter. "I collected some very interesting data on the ruins, the temple specifically, and the ghost. The mask was found under the altar of the temple, where it was buried in a hole. The soil in and around the hole is hard as stone and cool to the touch, though the air inside is warm."  
Ray's eyes went wide.  
"The hole was covered by an ornamented stone lid," Egon continued. "While you were under the shower I called Dr. McGee and he had someone bring over the pictures and the notes on the lid." Egon took out several pictures from the folder he had been carrying along from the hotel. He gave them to his colleagues. "The lid shows clearly a ceremony on how the demon was called with the mask."  
Winston looked at the picture, which showed a roughly disk-shaped stone. There were shapes carved into it.  
"I believe that the mask is some kind of key, a key to the demon goddess, which attracts her attention when used," the blond physicist explained.  
"You mean it's like a whistle to call her?" Winston asked.  
Egon smiled slightly. "In a way, yes. The hole under the altar gave me some very specific readings which point me to the conclusion that the mask can be used to call her."  
"Then why kidnap Ruiz?" Peter wanted to know. "If anyone can use the mask to call her and make her do his bidding, why go through all the trouble?"  
"I didn't say you could just call her," Egon corrected. "I said she reacts to the mask like to a homing beacon. What Professor Lopez-Sandiego told us was that the Mha always called her through a shaman. My theory is that it doesn't have to be a shaman or a high priest or anything like that, it just has to be a Mha."  
"Huh?" Winston made.  
Ray nodded eagerly. "I checked in with Professor Lopez-Sandiego while we were at the hotel and questioned her a bit about the mythology. She knows a lot more than we can find in Tobin's. She said that only the Mha worshipped Mha'marin, no one else ever did, and in the old stories it was always said that the Mha were her children, under her protection and guard. She vowed to protect them from harm, to do whatever was necessary to insure their safety. The mask was the key through which she acted and it was the key of the Mha to her. She was kinda tuned in on them! This is incredible, guys! This demon bound itself to a whole tribe of people and the mask is the key to her. Whoever used the mask had to be of Mha blood, else she wouldn't come."  
"So these Venom creeps kidnapped a descendant of the Mha to get him to call her," Peter concluded.  
"Correct. Even though Mr. Ruiz has a shaman heritage, he isn't one," Egon went on. "They only need his genes, so to speak."  
"But how are we going to find them before they use the mask?" Ray asked. "If they tap into her power ... "  
"We will prevent that," a voice said from the door and the four Ghostbusters turned.  
A very tired looking Alec Sector stood there; very tired, but also very angry and determined. "Venom won't get away with that," he continued. "We'll see to that."  
"How is Mr. Trakker?" Ray asked before Peter or anyone else could ask what Sector meant with just that.  
"He was very lucky, Dr. Stantz. Two cracked ribs, a concussion, a strained wrist, lots of bruises. Right now he's sleeping and I'm thankful for it." The older man shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs. "Julio will take care of all the paperwork concerning his injuries. Can't just say he crashed a flying car while battling a mud monster, can we?" He gave them a tired smile.  
"What did you mean with 'you are going to get them'?" Peter now asked.  
"Just what it implies. We will find Venom, free Mr. Ruiz and get the mask back."  
"How?" Ray asked bluntly.  
"Gloria was able to get a homing device on the car and we hope that it's still functional and that Venom didn't find it. She, Dusty and Brad are already looking for Venom's hide-out." Sector rubbed his bald head. "The moment they have them we'll move in."  
"We'll come along," Peter decided.  
"No, you won't."  
"Listen, they have the mask and they have someone who could be a trigger to unleash the powers we faced today. Only then they'd be controlled by those Venom guys," Winston said calmly. "We're the only chance against a paranormal entity you have. You deal with Venom, we deal with the demon."  
Egon looked doubtful, but kept his mouth shut. That they might not be able to trap the demon goddess wasn't exactly what Sector wanted to hear right now.  
"All right," the M.A.S.K. agent decided. "You can come along." He rose from his chair and the others followed his example. "Care to tell me what this is really all about?" he asked as they left the hospital.  
Egon and Ray launched into a complete tale of the mask and the Mha.

 

She watched the five humans leave the hospital. They were trying to help and she had hurt one of them through her blind fury about the kidnapping of her child. Years ago this wouldn't have happened, but she had been out of touch with this world for too long, living in a part the mortals called The Netherworld. Sadly she turned to look at the sleeping blond man in the hospital bed. This was her doing. She could have killed him.  
Her hair rustled in anger, flowing around her body like a living being. For a human she was ugly to look at; she was a demon, what did someone expect? She had claws, curled horns, a dark brown skin and red eyes, not to mention her fangs and tail. But to the tribe of the Mha she had meant more, not just an ugly demon. She had been their guardian, a job she had taken willingly and with enthusiasm, because it gave her a sense in life.  
With a sigh she looked at the sleeping man. She knew she didn't have much time. Soon the ones who had taken her child would find a way to bind her, to do their bidding. They would use her vow to her children to access her powers. She had to stop them ... but if she couldn't actively do anything here now. She could only protect ... defend. Except ... She gave the man a calculating look. He was hurt, he was weak, but if she possessed his body he would feel nothing at all. With his body she could act... if he was compatible.  
The demon goddess moved in on the blond mortal and then her body merged with his.

 

Brad had repaired the minor damage done to Condor when he had been forced off the bike by Vanessa. Now he was taking the motorbike down the long, winding road to Camarones, a large canyon. No one lived out here and the roads were either going straight up or straight down. He guessed he'd have better chances if he used Condor's helicopter mode. He activated the transformation and gained some speed. When the helicopter blades were in position over his head, held there by a fragile looking, but very sturdy construction, which unfolded from the back of the bike, he lifted off.

 

Going just the other way, Gloria Baker felt helpless anger inside of her. Matt was hurt, Ruiz was kidnapped and Venom now had the mask and the trigger to activate whatever power was inside of it. The only way to get them was the bug she had planted on Vanessa's car, but she had yet to pick up a signal. Secretly she feared that Venom had discovered the bug.

 

Miles Mayhem felt pleased. Not only did he have the mask, the Mask of Mha'marin, he also had the one man able to channel the powers hidden in the mask. Mayhem was a believer, he believed in power. He didn't care where it came from, he just wanted it. Vanessa had discovered the bug on her car, planted there by M.A.S.K., no doubt about it, and had destroyed it immediately.  
He looked at the unconscious form of Antonio Ruiz. "Wake him!" he ordered and Dagger splashed a bucket full of water at the Chilean.  
Ruiz sputtered back to consciousness and blinked at him. "Who are you?" he asked, his dark eyes staring at him with anger. "Why did you kidnap me?"  
Mayhem smiled. "I am your host," he explained pleasantly. "And you are here because of this." He held up the mask.  
Ruiz stared at it. "You are the one who stole the property of my people!"  
"Steal is such a hard word. I'd rather say 'acquired'. And you will help me solve the little secret surrounding the mask." His smile widened. "You will call the power inside it and make it available to me."  
Ruiz face showed only disgust. "Never!"  
"Oh, oh, oh," Mayhem made and shook his head ruefully. "Then we might have to revert back to violence. You wouldn't want that, would you?"  
Dagger stepped up behind the wiry Chilean and put his hands on his shoulders. Ruiz flinched.  
"Okay, okay," he muttered, trying to twist out of Dagger's grip. "I'll do it, but since the ancient ways of calling the demon goddess were only laid down in paintings and carvings, I need to work out how to do it." He looked at Mayhem. "And I need my notes."  
Mayhem gestured at Rex and Maloy. "Get his notes," he ordered. "And everything else he needs." He looked at Ruiz. "And I hope you are not trying to stall for some time."  
Ruiz simply stared at him.

 

"So if I get you right," Julio Lopez said carefully, looking at the Ghostbusters, "then this ghost isn't really that dangerous, it was just trying to protect Antonio Ruiz?"  
Ray nodded. "Professor Lopez-Sandiego mentioned that the Mha were always called children of Mha'marin. And going deeper into their legends and history, comparing it with what we found in Tobin's, I believe that Mha'marin chose a life as a guardian over the life of a demon of the Netherworld. She cared about the Mha and protected them against harm."  
"But didn't they disappear?" Alec wanted to know.  
"Yes, they did. I can only guess as to what happened to the tribes. Professor Lopez-Sandiego dug up one of the last wall-carvings and if I interpret the meaning correctly, then Mha'marin took them into the Netherworld."  
"What?" Winston asked, astounded. "But they would never be able to survive against all the creatures down there!"  
"We know next to nothing about the Netherworld," Egon said. "The parts we visited are tiny squares compared to the complete dimension. If Mha'marin took her protégés to the Netherworld she would have chosen a part that wasn't so dangerous. Remember, she did it to protect their culture."  
"Okay, so she wanted to protect Ruiz, but in the end she hurt someone else and Ruiz got kidnapped," Alec muttered, his eyes shadowing with his fear for his friend.  
"I think it was unintentional," Ray soothed. "She didn't want to do it, but with us fighting her and Ruiz still getting kidnapped, I think she had a short circuit."  
"So what now?" Peter asked. He was sitting in one of the armchairs, feet dangling over the armrest. "Did your friends find a trace of those Venom guys?"  
"Not yet," Alec confessed.  
"I know where they are."  
Six heads whipped around. In the doorway stood Matt Trakker, looking pale, but definitely conscious and up and running. His left wrist was bandaged and the left side of his face was bruised.  
"Matt!" Julio exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing out of bed? You should be in the hospital!"  
"I'm fine, Julio," Trakker replied calmly.  
"You are not! You have a cracked rib! Not to speak of a concussion and bruises!" the medic protested.  
"I am fine," the blond replied sternly.  
"Uh, putting aside the fact of your health," Peter interrupted, "did you just say you know where the mask is?"  
"Yes."  
"How?" Alec asked, confusion in his eyes.  
"I just do."  
Egon frowned and took out his ever present P.K.E. meter. The little arms of the device shot straight up and the lights blinked frantically. Spengler's eyebrows rose as he saw the reading.  
"Egon?" Ray asked carefully. "What is it?"  
"It's Mha'marin," Egon said slowly. "She's here."  
Peter shot up out of his chair and his eyes searched for where the proton packs were. Winston had already grabbed one pack and had the thrower ready.  
"Where?" he asked.  
Egon pointed the P.K.E. meter at Trakker and the machine squealed, starting to smoke slightly. He quickly shut it down.  
"Matt?" Alec whispered.  
"He's possessed!" Ray exclaimed.  
"Damn!" Peter cursed and grabbed another pack, switching it on.  
Trakker held up his hands. "Wait," he said, his voice still calm. "I'm not here to hurt any of you or this man, whose body I'm using." The voice hadn't changed, was still male and still Trakker's. Only his eyes momentarily glowed slightly red. It was eerie.  
"God," Julio whispered, his eyes wide. "Is Matt... is he aware of this?"  
"Only as some kind of strange dream. I could let him be aware of the possession, but I'd chose not to do it." The demon sighed. "This is the only way I saw to communicate with you, without going against my oath. I can't actively take part in any of your battles for the retrieval of the mask or my child, but I had to do something." The blue eyes looked genuinely distressed. "When the people who kidnapped my child and stole the mask call me through the mask I have to obey. I can't go against the rules. You are the only ones who can stop them before it happens, because if the worst happens and they get control over the key, I can't disobey their orders. I might hurt innocents."  
"Gosh," Ray whispered. "That's terrible. Can't you ignore the call?"  
Trakker shook his head. "No. I'm bound to the mask and the blood of my child, though I can resist a bit longer while I have a human body as my shield. But I can help you find the mask while I possess this body." She turned to Julio and Alec. "Don't worry about your friend. I won't hurt him. I'm deeply embarrassed about what I did and I regret it. I didn't want it, believe me."  
Alec nodded, unable to say anything. This was way too strange.  
"So, where do we find the mask?" Winston asked practically.  
"I will lead you," the possessed man said.  
"I'll inform Gloria, Dusty and Brad," Alec decided, still looking uneasily at his friend. "Then we can go."  
Trakker only nodded.

 

Ruiz dragged the ceremony as long as possible, preparing everything meticulously, but when he saw the impatient expression on Mayhem's face he began his chant, singing softly. He wasn't sure if the chant was the correct one since he had translated it from wall carvings, but had never heard the correct pronunciations. He simply worked by guess-work. And he hoped that he had bought whoever was coming to rescue him, and he had no doubt about it that he'd be rescued, some time. He hoped even more that he was pronouncing everything the wrong way and that the goddess wouldn't appear, not knowing that it wasn't the ceremony that brought her here, but his presence alone.

 

"This is it?" Dusty asked and looked at the little hut in the middle of a clearing.  
"Yes," the demon inside Matt Trakker answered levelly. "The mask is there, I can feel it. And I can also feel the chant. My child is calling me." A distressed expression appeared in the blue eyes. "I won't be able to resist much longer."  
"What if we trap her?" Ray asked. "Maybe a trap can shield her from the call."  
Egon shook his head. "No, the trap isn't strong enough to hold her. She would break out."  
Trakker nodded in agreement.  
"So we just storm in there and grab the mask?" Peter wanted to know, uneasily alternating looks between the possessed man and the hut.  
"We'll take over the storming part," Alec decided, already wearing his mask. "You are here as back-up in case we get ghost trouble." He nodded at Matt. "If Mayhem gets a demon under his control ... well, let's say it's not our league." He turned to his team. "Okay, guys, let's flush them out of there."  
While Brad, Dusty, Julio and Gloria moved to their positions, surrounding the hut, Alec turned back to his friend. "Stay here."  
Trakker smiled. "I might not have much choice when the call gets to strong. I have to leave then."  
Sector's lips drew into a thin line. "Then resist it as long as you can. And don't take Matt into the battle."  
The demon nodded. "I will protect him as if he were my child. I made a vow." She didn't mention that it would be painful for her host if she was extracted by force.  
Alec nodded as well and then took his own position. Peter threw another uneasy look at the possessed man. He didn't like it. Not a bit.  
"So, big guy, what do we do if the worst happens?" he asked.  
Egon was fiddling with his P.K.E. meter. "We need to get the mask. Mha'marin is controlled through the mask, just like she is called through it."  
"But they have the mask," Peter pointed out and gestured at the hut.  
"I know that, Peter," Spengler replied, slightly annoyed. "If ..."  
He was interrupted by a low moan and the four man turned to look at Trakker. The blond man held his head, eyes screwed shut, grimacing in pain. He groaned again and his body curled protectively. His knees gave way and he broke down, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.  
"Mr. Trakker!" Ray exclaimed.  
Egon's P.K.E. meter shrilled in alarm.  
Before anyone could act, a thin, brown vapor left the man's body, hovering above it for just a few seconds, red eyes glowing in its middle. Then the vapor drifted straight toward the hut. Trakker moved slightly, moaning softly. His hands twitched, then he lay still. Winston was at his side in a flash, taking his pulse and checking if he was conscious.  
"He's all right," he reported.  
"They got control of the demon!" Egon announced. "Gentlemen, we're in trouble."  
"So are they," Peter said darkly and pointed toward the hut.  
M.A.S.K. had started their attack.

 

"It's M.A.S.K.!" Rex called and stared out of the window in disbelief.  
Mayhem whirled around. "What? How could they find us? Bah, never mind! Get out there and hold them off until we're finished in here!"  
His agents complied.

 

"Remember, get the mask, don't get entangled in a fight with the demon," Egon advised for the last time. He looked at Peter with serious, blue eyes.  
Peter nodded, equally serious. How come I always get myself into such a mess? he silently wondered. The answer was pretty easy: he didn't want to see the others in that mess, so he had volunteered. The plan was fairly easy: get to the hut, take the mask and Ruiz, and get back here. The difficulty of this fairly easy plan was that there was a full blown fire fight going on between the Good Guys and the Bad Guys, and to top it all they didn't know if Mayhem already had control of Mha'marin. It wasn't that they didn't trust M.A.S.K. go get the mask and free the kidnapped Chilean, it was more the fact that even though they had a lot of fire power, Venom was their equal and they had a demon on their side.  
"You ready?" the psychologist asked his partner.  
Winston nodded. Both were wearing their proton packs, but they had shed every other piece of equipment, including the traps. They were useless anyway. "Let's go. Stay behind me."  
"Gotcha."  
With that they were off.

 

Antonio Ruiz felt strange. It was as if he were floating somewhere in another world. He didn't know whether this was supposed to be right; he had never found anything about how the ritual of the Call was really conducted. He knew the ingredients necessary, he knew the words, though he was unable to say if he had pronounced them correctly, he knew that the mask was a vital part of it.  
The mask.  
He should wear it. His physical body reached out for the ancient piece of art, but someone else grabbed it first.  
"No, no, no," Mayhem's voice floated over to him. "You are just here to make the call, I'm the one who will be in control."  
Something brushed past Ruiz, something soft and gentle. He turned, that is, his spiritual body turned, and came face to face with a woman. She was beautiful in her own way and he expressed those thoughts as he greeted her. Her lips split into a soft, but sad smile, revealing sharp, white fangs. Her hair billowed around her. One taloned hand reached out to touch his face and he felt her leathery skin on his cheek.  
"My child," she whispered. "I am sorry."  
Then she moved away from him, following the call of the mask.  
Ruiz rushed back from the spiritual plain.

 

Winston crouched down behind a bush and gestured Peter to move. The psychologist did and soon crouched beside him. They were only about ten feet away from the hut now. Using the jungle as cover they had crept through the dense foliage, keeping low and being careful not to disturb any bushes. Winston had been more successful than Peter, having more experience at creeping along the undergrowth.  
"All right, Pete, listen. I'll distract whoever is inside. I don't believe they left Ruiz all to himself since the demon is not yet under Venom's control."  
Peter nodded. If they had achieved control over Mha'marin she'd have appeared somewhere throughout the firefight, attacking M.A.S.K.  
"You get in when the guy comes out," Winston went on, glancing at the helicopter standing at the hut's side. He thought that this was the vehicle of the man inside. "I'll distract him as long as I can."  
"Be careful," Peter advised, his green eyes very serious. "These guys aren't ghosts. They are quite real, with quite real weapons."  
Winston smiled, but there was no humor in his smile. "And there might be a quite real demon inside, so you take your own advise, homeboy."  
Peter grinned. "My second name is 'Caution'."  
Winston groaned. "Okay, gimme a minute to get into position. The second he's out, you go in through the window."  
With that he moved stealthily away.

 

Brad dodged another shot and activated his mask.  
"Hologram, on!" he called and the mask projected a good image of himself, driving toward the jungle. Dagger, fooled by the image, followed him, gun blasting away.  
Brad chuckled and brought his bike around, ready to face a new opponent. It just wasn't fast enough. Vanessa's car sped toward him, having successfully evaded Gloria's Shark, who was now stuck between some trees. The whip-lash struck out and hit his shoulder. Turner gave a grunt of pain and was thrown off the bike.  
Twice in one week, he thought darkly. I'm getting old. Vanessa's whip-lash wasn't a deadly weapon, but it hurt, especially since it was an energy charge. It had stunned him a bit and his yellow overall had a new burn mark, but his skin wasn't broken.  
The car stopped beside him and Vanessa got out. Brad always thought of her as a stunning woman, even without her whip-lash, but even if he was attracted to her the fact remained that she was on the wrong side.  
"Hello, luv," she chuckled, watching as he struggled to his feet.  
Brad knew that he couldn't fool her with holograms and he had no other weapon, except for Condor, but the bike lay too far away.  
"We gotta stop meeting like this," Vanessa continued. "People will start talking."  
"What do you want?" he ground out between clenched teeth.  
She laughed softly. "Just some advice: stay out of battle if even a woman can knock you out." She touched her mask where her lips would be and then blew him a kiss.  
Brad blinked. Huh? He watched her enter the battle again. Then he grabbed his bike and checked if everything was still functional. When he was sure nothing was wrong he followed her.

 

Mayhem held the mask in both hands, gloating. Yes, he could feel it. Power. He laughed. Soon he'd control one of the mightiest creatures of the Mha legends, a demon goddess! His gloating was interrupted by something striking the hut's wall, denting it severely. Damnit! He had told his men to take the battle away from here so he wouldn't be disturbed.  
He took the mask and opened the door, looking outside. Another shot, coming from the jungle, struck home a few inches beside him and he cursed loudly.  
"Okay, M.A.S.K., if you want to tackle with me, you get a fight." He got his helmet and put it on. He'd show whoever it was out there just what he was getting into! Then he stopped, a slow smile crossing his lips. Why use the mask when he had a demon at his command? This was the best situation to test it. And when this demon goddess successfully disposed of the attacker, he'd unleash it onto the whole M.A.S.K. team...

 

Peter took the chance of getting into the hut the second Mayhem went outside. He blasted the window and then climbed through, thrower ready in case there was someone still in there. All he found was Antonio Ruiz, sitting cross-legged on the floor, dressed in a costume that covered only a few intimate parts of his body. His chest was covered with painted symbols and he had a bowl with whatever-it-is in front of him.  
"Ruiz!" Peter hissed and came closer.  
The Chilean blinked and looked at him, clearly confused. Peter guessed he had been in some kind of trance.  
"Where's the mask?"  
Ruiz shook his head as if to clear it. "He ... he took it," he then said slowly. He looked at Peter as if he saw him for the first time. "You have to take it from him! The Call has been sent and Mha'marin has answered. If he now gains control over her..."  
Peter nodded. "I know. First we gotta get you outta here. Can you climb through here?" He gestured at the window. From outside he heard something like an explosion, but he paid no attention to it.  
Ruiz nodded and got stiffly to his feet. Suddenly the door to the hut flew open and Peter whirled around. In the doorway stood a stocky man, dressed in a navy blue uniform and wearing a helmet. Behind him loomed a dark brown cloud with red eyes glowing inside.  
"Well, well, well," the man said, holding the mask in one hand. "See what we have here."  
Peter thought he could see him smile beneath that mask. He leveled his thrower at him.  
"Don't even think about using your petty weapon," the man advised mockingly. "I control a demon."  
"And I'm a Ghostbuster, buddy," Peter informed him.  
The man chuckled. "So?" He made a gesture and the demon grew in size, floating around him into the room.  
Peter swallowed nervously. "And I'm not alone, buddy," he informed the other man.  
"If you mean your friend hiding in the bushes ... sorry, to inform you, but he's dead."  
Venkman paled, his lips becoming a thin line. "That's a lie," he whispered.  
"My new friend here took care of it," Mayhem continued. "I'm afraid it's the truth. Now... either you surrender or you get killed. Not much of an option, is there?"  
Peter's hands closed hard around the proton rifle. If Winston was truly dead and the demon was in Mayhem's hands, then he was on the loser's side. Even M.A.S.K. couldn't stop Mha'marin because she was too powerful, just like he couldn't stop her. But he could buy the others some time. Raising the proton rifle he aimed.  
Mayhem sighed and shook his head. "If that's your wish." He gestured at the demon. "Attack."  
He brown cloud hesitated for just a second and Peter thought he saw a sad expression in those red eyes, then it streaked toward him. He fired.

 

Egon and Ray watched the fight, looking for a change for the better or worse. Right now everything seemed even, with M.A.S.K. and Venom holding each other at bay. But all of this could change for the worse if Mayhem got control of Mha'marin.  
Ray checked on Trakker again, who was still unconscious, but moving now and then. He was coming slowly around. Suddenly the blond man opened his eyes.  
"Easy," Ray advised and smiled at the confusion in the blue eyes. "Everything's okay."  
"What ... happened?" Trakker asked slowly. "I had a ...weird dream."  
"It wasn't a dream, Mr. Trakker," Egon informed him.  
Matt frowned. He clearly remembered something. Then he looked around and tried to get up. Ray helped him, noticing how he winced when his cracked ribs moved.  
"Slowly," the occultist said. "You were hurt when your car crashed."  
"That I remember," Trakker muttered. He rubbed his aching head with his uninjured right hand. "Where are the others?"  
Ray pointed at the battle field. "They're distracting Venom from using the mask. Peter and Winston went down there to get the mask because it looks that the distraction wasn't enough. The demon goddess was called."  
"You went into the fight?" Trakker asked, his voice accusing. "Damnit, that was a stupid stunt! Venom doesn't mind whom they are shooting at!"  
"They had their hands full with your men," Ray calmed him. "And Winston has combat experience; he'd avoid the middle of the fight."  
"Yeah, but who tells the fight to avoid them?" The blond closed his eyes and rubbed them. "I think I'm getting a major headache," he murmured.  
Egon looked at his P.K.E. meter and frowned. "Ray, this is getting serious. I'm picking up a strengthening P.K. signal. Mha'marin is calling in her powers."  
Ray paled a bit. "He's got control over her?" he whispered.  
"I believe so."  
Matt looked at the two Ghostbusters. "Deep trouble," he translated softly.

 

Winston shook his head to clear away the cobwebs. He groaned as he got to his feet and stretched out one arm to stabilize himself against a tree. What had happened? He remembered firing at the hut, he remembered the man coming out... and then he remembered the brown demon coming straight at him. Something had burst into fire about two feet away from him and he had been thrown into the underbrush of the jungle. He must have blacked out for a second.  
Why am I still alive? he wondered. If had Mayhem ordered the demon to destroy him, why had she not followed that order? Hadn't Mha'marin told them that she couldn't ignore the call?  
Still shaking his head and puzzling about this he climbed through the undergrowth until he could see the hut again. Someone was standing in the open doorway and from the size and looks of it, it was Mayhem. From inside the hut Winston could hear proton fire.  
Damnit! He released the demon upon Peter!  
Zeddemore activated his pack again, since it had shut off automatically when he had fallen and let go of the fire button, and approached the hut, ignoring the fight still going on around him. He saw that Mayhem was holding the mask in his left hand. If he could get him to drop it... He stowed the rifle again.  
A scream of pain came from inside the hut and it was clearly Peter's voice. It galvanized Winston into action. He slammed into the much heavier man and managed to get him off balance. Mayhem stumbled forward into the hut and flailed his arms to keep himself from falling. Winston, ignoring the vaporlike demon, which he had glimpsed, and forcing himself to ignore Peter lying unmoving on the floor, jumped for the mask, tackling Mayhem in the process. Both men fell to the floor with a loud thump.  
Mayhem might be a heavy set man, but he knew how to fight. He slammed his elbow into Winston's stomach and Zeddemore gave a grunt. Winston still grabbed for the mask and finally got a hold of it. A part of his mind noticed how cool it felt. Another blow to his midriff made him roll away, his hand still holding the mask.  
"Give that back!" Mayhem demanded, slightly out of breath.  
Winston came up into a sitting position, noting that he was close to where Peter lay, still unmoving.  
"Of course," he said. "But to the man it belongs." Winston had seen Ruiz, crouching in one corner of the room. "Catch!" he yelled and threw the mask at the Chilean.  
Ruiz caught the mask and the demon goddess gave a rumble, which Winston interpreted as relief. Ruiz lifted the mask to his face and then put it on. It seemed to flow around his features to accommodate every angle, settling into position, molding itself. Mayhem gave a choked cry of anger and suddenly a stream of fire shot from his mask, aiming at Ruiz. The Chilean turned to him, muttering something in what sounded like Spanish and the brown cloud rippled. She moved and intercepted the fiery stream, deflecting it to the wall of the hut, where it burned a hole into the metal. Ruiz gave a command and she billowed, growing in size, and all of a sudden shrank down into a roughly human-sized figure. The vapor turned dense, forming a bipedal creature of the Netherworld, with brown skin, curled horns and a tail. The demon hissed at Mayhem, standing between the three men and him. The Venom leader did the only thing left for him: he fled.  
Winston gave a breath of relief, mostly because Ruiz had not let Mha'marin attack the other man. Then he turned to Peter, who was moving slightly. The psychologist groaned and rolled around, his eyes fluttering open.  
"Wha ... Winston?" he muttered.  
"Yeah, homeboy, it's me. How'd you feel?"  
"Like someone ran me over with a truck ... several times." He blinked again and then his eyes went wide as he saw the demon goddess standing not far away.  
Winston placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Peter. She's back on our side."  
Mha'marin stepped closer to the two Ghostbusters as Peter got up with Winston's help. "I am sorry for the attack," she said, her voice not exactly feminine or really pleasant. "I had no other choice than to obey the call."  
"But you didn't kill anybody," Winston said.  
"He told me to attack and that I did. He never specified the command as to what exactly I should do," she explained with a smile around her lips.  
Winston smiled as well as understanding dawned. "So you simply scared me off," he concluded.  
"Yes. Just like I only exerted a part of my power on you, Dr. Venkman. It was never my intention to hurt you."  
Peter rubbed his head, where she had struck him. He would get a nice bump there, he thought. "I guess I should be thankful for that."  
Ruiz stepped to them, taking off the mask and holding it in his hands like a precious gem. "It's over," he said.  
"Not really," Peter reminded him and gestured at the outside from where they could still hear fighting.  
Mha'marin smiled and bared her fangs. "I think I can repay part of my debts to you," she said and her red eyes shone in amusement.  
"I thought you couldn't fight them actively," Peter said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I am not fighting, mortal, I am defending my children." She turned into her vaporous state again and left the hut. Winston, Peter and Ruiz followed her and stopped just outside the door.  
The fire fight was turning in favor of the M.A.S.K. team since they outnumbered the Venom mercenaries, but they were still putting up a good fight. Mayhem had joined the battle in Switchblade, his helicopter, which had transformed into a jet-plane and was covering Venom's retreat, trying to inflict as much damage on the opponent as possible. Mha'marin gave a growl and disappeared into the ground. Seconds later a tremor shook the ground and large tentacles of earth threw the earth-bound vehicles of Venom around. The M.A.S.K. team remained unaffected. Mayhem fired at the tentacles, but several of them whipped up and hit the jet, throwing it away. He managed to gain control of his jet again and turned to flee. His men followed him. Within seconds the fight was over.  
Rhino rolled to a stop beside them and Alec Sector got out. "What happened? Did you get the mask? Where's Matt?"  
"We won. Yes. He's with Egon and Ray," Peter answered one after another and then grinned at the older man, who looked a bit confused.  
Sector's eyes fell on the mask in Ruiz's hands. "You really have it!" he breathed in relief.  
The Chilean nodded. "Everything will be fine now," he said.  
Mha'marin chose that moment to materialize at his side and Alec took an involuntary step back.  
"Hey, cool!" Dusty exclaimed and came around Rhino. He gave the demon a curious look.  
"May I introduce," Peter said with a smile, "Mha'marin, demon goddess of the Mha, protector and guardian of the tribe."  
The demon smiled slightly. "Thank you for your help," she said, looking at the now completely assembled M.A.S.K. team.  
Brad Turner had taken his helmet off, and his glasses, staring open-mouthed at the Netherworld entity. Gloria elbowed him slightly.  
"It's not nice to stare," she whispered.  
"Where's Matt?" Alec repeated his question.  
"When Mha'marin left his body he fell unconscious," Winston explained. "Egon and Ray stayed with him just in case, while Peter and I went to retrieve the mask. We had no time to spare since Mayhem could have gained control of her every second we wasted."  
"Your friend is fine. I said I wouldn't hurt him," the demon goddess added.  
Alec nodded slowly. "We'll get him back to the hospital."  
Mha'marin looked at Ruiz. "Keep the key safe, my child," she advised. "It is a dangerous weapon, because I am the weapon."  
Ruiz nodded gravely. "We will keep it safe."  
The demon goddess acknowledged this with a smile, then she disappeared, leaving the men and the woman alone in the middle of a battle field.  
"Let's go home," Peter said, sounding slightly tired. "I need a long, hot shower and a box of aspirin."  
Winston grinned and clapped him good-naturedly on the shoulder. "You got it, man."

 

Matt Trakker stretched carefully on his couch and tried to relax. His ribs twinged now and then, reminding him that he wasn't fully recovered yet. The mask had been returned to the museum's property, guarded by M.A.S.K. while it was transported there. Professor Lopez-Sandiego had been very happy to receive the artifact for her exhibition. Julio had stayed with his sister in Santiago while the other M.A.S.K. members had returned home.  
"Dad?"  
Trakker knew that voice. He opened his eyes with a groan. In front of him stood a teenage boy with wavy, brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a 'Travel Vancouver' sweat-shirt.  
"Scott?" he asked, slightly perplexed. "What are you doing here? I thought you had classes to attend."  
"It's Friday, Dad," Scott reminded him with a scowl. "I told you I'd come home on Friday and that I don't have to return until Monday afternoon. And since T-Bob only gave me the 'your father is out' crap I thought you were on a mission again and left earlier than planned."  
Matt groaned again. T-Bob. The robot had told Scott exactly what Trakker had ordered him to, but he should have known his son better than that. He'd immediately find out what was going on.  
Scott scrutinized his father closely. "You got hurt."  
Well, that couldn't be missed, with the bruise on his face and the bandaged wrist. "Nothing serious. Just some cracked ribs," Matt told him.  
"And a strained wrist and a concussion," came a voice from the door, "but the last one doesn't count because your Dad's always had a hard head."  
Matt rolled his eyes at Alec, but the older man just chuckled. He had stayed over at the mansion after he had accompanied Matt from the headquarters, planning to do some research on some stuff. But his main reason had been to keep an eye on Matt, who claimed to be fine, but Alec knew just how far to trust those claims. He vividly remembered the time Matt had been bitten by a rattle snake and left the hospital bed to fly out in Thunderhawk. The blond's stunts could give someone nightmares.  
"Okay, tell! What happened?" Scott asked, his eyes glowing eagerly. He slumped down at the foot of the couch Matt was lying on. "What did I miss?"  
"Nothing much," Trakker evaded a longer story.  
But Alec didn't seem to think the same. He smiled and added, "A demon, a legendary mask, the Ghostbusters and Venom."  
"The Ghostbusters? Wow!" Scott exclaimed. "And a real demon? Great!" He looked crestfallen for just a second. "Gee, and I missed it." Then his enthusiasm was back. "C'mon, Dad, tell!"  
Matt shot Alec a dirty look, then patiently began to tell his eager son what had happened.

 

Two days after the battle the Ghostbusters were at the Arica airport, waiting for their baggage to get loaded into the plane. Professor Walker was present as well, seeing them off.  
"Thank you for all you did," he said and smiled at the four men.  
"Hey, you asked for help, you got it," Peter called cheerfully. "And we got our paycheck."  
Walker laughed. He knew that Peter didn't only do it for money, but that he loved to name that as the primary reason why he had become a Ghostbuster. And of course the fame.  
"Sure," he chuckled.  
"What about the mask?" Ray wanted to know.  
"It's safely on its way to Santiago. Mr. Trakker provided the security detail. I have to say we owe him a lot."  
The Ghostbusters could only agree, though Walker knew only half of what was really behind that handsome face and the billions of dollars on the man's account.  
"Antonio has volunteered to work with the exhibition in Santiago," the archeologist went on. "He told me some weird things, which I won't mention in any report because they'd lock me away forever." He smiled. "Especially if I present them a theory about how a demon from the Netherworld brought every Mha, who wanted to go, to a Netherworld realm to safe their heritage and culture."  
"It sounds weird," Ray agreed, "but if you look behind the weird you find the wonderful." He smiled enthusiastically. "Mha'marin saved a whole tribe of mortals, not because she gained something from it, but because she had appointed herself as guardian and protector and would follow this vow till the end."  
"How do you know it wasn't an egoistic act?" Peter wanted to know. "Didn't you once mention, some time ago, that if a god looses his or her worshippers it will disappear? Maybe she just wanted to continue existing."  
Ray shook his head. "She wasn't brought into existence by humans, Peter. She has always been there, somewhere in the Netherworld."  
"I still won't mention it," Walker concluded. "Okay, you guys, have a nice flight. Ray, I hope to hear from you soon."  
They shook hands and then the Ghostbusters climbed into the small plane that would get them to Santiago and from there to New York.  
Winston sat down on one of the seats and buckled up. "Well, I'm glad that's over."  
Ray agreed. "But it was fun. To think that a demon takes care of a whole tribe! This is so great!"  
"I have to look into this more closely," Egon said thoughtfully. "This might explain a lot of stories relating to whole villages disappearing."  
"You mean there are people like us populating the Netherworld?" Peter asked.  
"Well, not like us," Egon began.  
"Definitely not like you, Pete," Winston joked.  
"Hey, I'm a unique guy!" Peter grinned.  
Winston only grimaced.  
"I hope you don't want to go looking for them," Peter then addressed Ray and especially Egon.  
"That would be neat," Stantz immediately answered with enthusiasm.  
"And dangerous," Peter added.  
"Exactly," Egon agreed. "We don't know where they went and the Netherworld is immensely large. We could search for ages."  
Ray looked a bit disappointed, but he understood the reasons.  
As the plane shuddered and then started to roll onto the take-off lane they all leaned back. Peter closed his eyes, deciding to take the chance and grab a bit of sleep. Winston followed his example. Ray tried to take his mind off air-sickness by helping Egon, who already had his laptop ready to do some serious research on forgotten and lost tribes.  
The small plane left Arica airspace ten minutes later, flying to Santiago.


End file.
